The Flames of Love Burn the Most
by PassionElement181
Summary: Klaus and Caroline has a love full of passion, love, hate to the highest degree. But Caroline knows that their love in consuming them, a poison taking them slowly, so she brings herself to commit the one thing she thought she would never do. (Caroline and Klaus are Human! No Vampires) AU/AH
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey Guys! Just a little Drabble, one shot that I thought of. It could be turned into a story, depends on how you guys react :) _**

**_ENJOY! _**

**_#__**

_It was in a bar._

_Loud music blaring over the speakers of the heated room, mixing into the steady beat of dishes and glasses, cat calls and whistles. A single fan spun furiously spurting out the only source of ventilation in The Grill. _

_Caroline remembered the way he had sat beside her, his perfect dirty brown curls, shining blue eyes that glinted with attraction as he seductively enticed her with that delectable accent to let him by her a drink. "I dare you" He had said, showing a playful smirk on his full, raspberry tinged lips._

Caroline feels hollowness in her stomach as she recounts the memory, while folding a beautiful chiffon dress that he had bought for her, because, Klaus said, it brought out the deep blue in her eyes.

_Caroline, entranced, had agreed without hesitation, and she and Klaus talked late into the night. Playful banter had lead to deeper conversation, and they found an instant connection. _

_ Caroline admired how this beautiful man loved art, wanted to travel, __**just like her**_**. **_And she blushed when he stared into her eyes, and said that he had found "genuine beauty." _

How he would always make her heart melt. She would do anything to receive one of Klaus' true smiles, lips turned up in joy, eyes shining with happiness. Oh how she wished to see him like that now.

Caroline glanced at the clock. He would be home soon.

_They moved in together within a year, having completely fallen in love. Their little apartment over the graffiti-covered walls in New York did not stop their excitement. They were full of hopes, dreams for the future, and they knew that as long as they had each other, they didn't need anything else. _

A tear slips down from Caroline's watery eyes, and trails down to the curve of her delicate chin.

She held back a sob as she spotted a picture of Klaus and her together, hands interlocked, laughing, carefree. She folds another article of clothing and carefully places it in her pile.

_As they lived together for 3 years, they had fights. But as Klaus looked at her, love evident in his eyes, it didn't matter that they had no electricity in their small apartment, or that they were barely scraping by, both jobless. They had each other._

Caroline smiled bitterly, a broken smile. They were so young, so naïve about the world, overcome with the love that they had. That beautiful passionate love that drew the deepest of pain but the happiest of joys out of them.

_They had many arguments in the years, like couples do. But this was the biggest one yet. He screamed and she screamed back. They conjured a storm, glass flying everywhere, the cheap chairs that they could barely afford overturned by their fury. He left for days without coming back, while Caroline spent the time buried in the sheets that held his intoxicating scent. She would wait for him._

Caroline had always waited for him, and no matter how much she told herself she didn't, Caroline knew that her heart would always belong to him. But she had to do this, for herself, for _him_ before they destroyed each other. She put another dress into her pile, and glanced at the picture of Klaus and her together. _DON'T TAKE IT _Caroline's rational mind tells her. _ "Because it will remind you even more of what you are loosing" _But after debating with herself, Caroline's desire wins over her rationality, and she stuffs the picture her bag.

_He came home with a smile; Said that he had gotten a job, good paying too, the CEO of a street art company. They laughed and cried together, anger forgotten in the moment, because while they hated so passionately, so passionately did they love too. _

_She laughed with joy as he bought her a television, books, and soon they moved to a spacious penthouse in upscale New York. "My love deserves the best of the best" Klaus had said proudly, as he whispered his love for her over and over again in their embrace. _

"If only life had stayed like that." Caroline murmured to herself. Her heart ached with the wish to turn back time, so that they could change the past, salvage their love.

_He was home, late, again. He never seemed to have time for her, anymore. His violent outbursts had been more frequent with the stress of his well-paying job. They argued first only a few times a week, but soon the screams bounced across the perfectly painted walls of their home everyday, then every few times a day. She said that she didn't need all the fancy clothes, the nice belongings. He said that he was giving her the best, and she didn't appreciate the effort. _

_The arguments worsened steadily. He would disappear for weeks at a time, and Caroline would cry. Cryuntil there were no more tears left in her empty soul, where she would then sit numbly, staring at nothing. _

That was why she needed to leave; because this deep fire was consuming both of them, and it was destroying them. Caroline knew that they couldn't keep on living like this.

Caroline slowly zipped up the suitcase, now complete with her belongings. She regretfully stared at the fancy gifts he always bought for her. She couldn't take them with her, not if she was going to move on.

Caroline's vision blurred with tears, that finally broke out of her eyes and started pouring out. The ache in her chest grew stronger. She wanted to stay, but he was almost home, and she had to leave before he came. If she didn't, she would loose the will to go like she had many times before. Their love was epic, full of passion, but unhealthy.

Chest heaving with sorrow, Caroline wrote a quick note to Klaus, tears sliding on to the white paper. _I'm sorry_ it said. She couldn't bring herself to write anymore.

Suddenly, Caroline heard the door click open. Caroline shot up in panic and quickly scrambled for her suitcase.

"Caroline, I'm home!"

Damn that beautiful Brittish accent.

_No_. She had to do this.

Caroline ran from her room to the back door of the penthouse.

"Caroline? Love, I'm sorry. I have something for you!" Klaus called back hopefully, but Caroline refused to answer.

She heard him coming, footsteps quick and precise echoing in the corridors, and it took all of her willpower to open the door and step out of their, _no_, his house. She waited, unable to leave so soon, and listened on the other side of the door. He would find out any moment now.

As if on queue, she heard the breaking of glass, probably her gift, as she heard him cry out.

"CAROLINE!" Klaus screamed in fury, hurt, pain, betrayal.

She had to leave. _Now._ Caroline sobbed uncontrollably as she ran as fast as she could to the elevator, made her way outside of the building, and signaled for a taxi. She needed to leave soon. He would go looking for her in a few minutes.

More tears fell wantonly as a taxi pulled up. She got in slowly, because she couldn't believe it was finally over. As the car started, Caroline looked back one last time through the dirty window, and allowed herself one more glance at the man who had stolen her heart. He was outside now, tears coursing down his smooth, toned face looking frantically. But she was driving away, and he couldn't stop her now.

"Goodbye, Klaus." She whispered.

#_

**What do you guys think? Did it illustrate their dynamic enough? To angsty? **

**REVIEW! :D **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I decided to make a story out of this. :) This chapter is from Klaus' POV. Its a little short, I know, but I'm setting up to transition into the future. **

**REVIEW! It means the world to me to hear what you guys think, any feedback, etc. **

**Chapter 2:**

**Enjoy! **

Any good thing was worth fighting for. Klaus knew this, because in this cruel world, there were only a few pure things left. Klaus knew that his relationship with Caroline wasn't perfect. He loved her though, and he always would. He closed his eyes and smiled at a memory that he had been playing over and over in his head on the way back from work today.

_"She looks ravishing." Klaus said with his famous smirk as a gorgeous blonde walked through the doors of the bar. It wasn't her beauty that caught his attention though-there were many attractive women here tonight. It was the fire in her eyes, and when she smiled, the fire seemed to burn brighter, and illuminate the whole room with its light._

Who knew that they would be here today? Klaus remembered with a pang in his lean, defined chest, the argument they had _today_. They had been going through a rough patch for…who knows how long. But he would to anything for his love. And while they loathed each other so passionately, so passionately did they love too.

Klaus would remember all the arguments they had. He knew that love wasn't easy, but this...was so passionate. A fire so bright that it could burn. He remembered when he would leave after one of their arguments, buy a bottle of cheap liquor and drown his sorrows in a motel room. Because hurting Caroline hurt him so much that he was unable to bear the pain.

But there love was..._epic. _That was the only word to describe it, and that was an understatement.

Klaus rubbed his hands nervously, heart beating faster, and faster as he approached the door of their penthouse.

"Caroline, I'm home!"

No answer. Klaus wasn't surprised though.

"Caroline? Love, I'm sorry. I have something for you!" Klaus called, smiling. Oh, she would _love_ the portrait that he had drawn of her and him, framed carefully in a glass frame. Smiling at each other, on a meadow, her face illuminated with joy as the fire in her eyes burned as bright as ever.

On the top of the paper, written in calligraphy carefully by Klaus himself, were the words _Always and Forever_. It was a memento that no matter how frustrated they got with each other, no matter how angry, they would _always_ love each other. Especially after today. He had much more than a drawing in store for his love.

Klaus sighed as he walked over to Caroline's room. He knocked softly. "Caroline? Love, I wanted to go over to the pavilion in the Botanical Garden that you love. Its important."

Still no answer. Klaus quietly opened the door. "Caroline-" Klaus stopped. She wasn't there. Her room was a mess. Clothes lay scattered on the floor, and the closet doors hung open. Drawers were open, things overturned, _utter_ chaos. In the midst of the chaos, Klaus spotted a white piece of paper sticking out of the dark un-made bed sheets.

_No._ Trembling, Klaus picked up the note, and immediately recognized Caroline's handwriting.

_I'm sorry._

No. No no no _NO. _ This couldn't be happening. Not after all they've been through. He _loved _her. A surge of anger ran through Klaus in waves and the realization hit him in full force. _ She left him_. Alone, heartbroken.

He glanced at the framed drawing of her through eyes blurred with tears, and threw it with all his strength of the damned floor, where she stood just _hours_ ago. Klaus ignored the bits of glass that stuck to his skin, slowly breaking it, drawing out his red, crimson blood. He was already broken.

"CAROLINE" Klaus choked, tears streaming out of his blue eyes. Anger. Sadness. _Betrayal_.

Klaus stopped. She could still be _here._ She had to be. Scrambling, he didn't care as more shards of glass pierced his skin has he ran as fast as he could through the elevator.

He ignored the annoyed remarks of people as he desperately pushed them aside. None of them mattered except for _her._

Klaus made his way into the front of building, and was met with the honks of cars and taxis, the crowds of pedestrians. "CAROLINE" He screamed, tears openly falling.

He searched through the busy streets, but to no avail. He could see no sign of that luscious blonde hair, those piercing blue eyes, those soft lips that had hurt him so much in their fights, but had kissed so lovingly when they weren't.

_She was gone. And she wasn't coming back_.

He felt himself slowly crumble as he brought a small, velvet box from the pocket of his pants, and opened it slowly, as if in a trance. Numbness. That's all he felt now, because the pain had become so intense, and had burned him so much that he no longer could feel.

Klaus brought out the simple but beautiful diamond ring that he had picked out especially for _her_, and turned it in his hand slowly. He had spent _weeks _choosing the cut, which gem to use. Always_ and Forever_. The words seemed to _mock _him, cut him into his very soul. This was supposed to be the day they would _be _forever by their side. Not _this. _

_She wasn't supposed to go._

With a sudden surge of anger, Klaus threw the damned ring into the streets of New York in fury.

_She didn't even say good bye._

Klaus watched in anguish the ring soared through the streets, and glinted in the sunlight before disappearing.

#_

**Poor Klaus :( He was going to PROPOSE to her, and he was ready to spend his entire life with her. **

**Stay tuned guys! Next chapter-confrontation :)**

**and again, REVIEW!**


End file.
